Habemus Deum
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Il pleuvait lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent. Et ce fut sous cette même pluie qu'ils décidèrent de rester ensemble. Cependant, le monde a bien des surprises préparées pour le jeune aux yeux orangés et son guide ! UA et R27 !
1. Habemus Deum

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer qu'avec cette histoire, je débute ce qui sera (pour moi) l'année (scolaire) dédiée au R27 !**  
**Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, désolé mais ne lisez pas les prochaines fics que je publierais au cours de l'année ^^"**

**Sinon, pour me concentrer sur cette histoire-ci, ce ne sera pas du yaoi immédiatement. Tout au plus du Shonen-Aï et ça continuera comme ça pour plusieurs chapitres (si je n'abandonne pas l'histoire avant...)**  
**Comme toujours, c'est un UA et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

La pluie tombait à flots, couvrant avec le raffut des milliards de gouttelettes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur l'asphalte le moindre bruit que faisaient les êtres vivants à cette heure nocturne.

Le garçon éternua et contempla son nez rouge en louchant. Il leva une main curieuse et ramassa avec la pointe de son index la goutte d'eau qui pendait au bout de son nez. L'eau dansa quelques secondes sur son doigt et soudain, explosa en répandant son contenu sur le visage du garçon qui ne cilla pas.

Il soupira et contempla avec ennui les rues vides qui se trouvaient devant lui. Son chez-lui lui manquait.

Le garçon baissa sa tête et observa ses jambes recouvertes par le tissus en soie de son yukata qui avait été blanc et était désormais gris suite aux crasses charriées par la pluie.

Soudain, la fenêtre de la maison qu'il n'avait cessée d'observer s'illumina et le visage du garçon en fit de même. Il se leva vivement et marcha maladroitement vers la maison, ses sandales en bois claquant bruyamment sur la pierre humide du chemin pavé du temple.

Ignorant la porte d'entrée qui était éventrée et recouverte d'un liquide cuivré qui se dissolvait dans la pluie torrentielle, le jeune entra dans la maison et s'avança vers la salle qui était éclairée. La pluie se renforça et le bruit se fit insupportable, le garçon n'arrivait même plus à entendre sa respiration et cela le gênait. Il en avait besoin.

Il tendit sa main pour faire glisser un shoji et regarda sans grande surprise le visage étonné d'un adulte. Ce dernier était plus grand que lui, avait les cheveux ainsi que ses yeux noirs et avait dans ses mains un objet métallique qui brillait avec un éclat menaçant. Cependant, le garçon ne s'en inquiéta pas et il rentra dans la pièce.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Sa voix était grave, monotone. L'adulte fronça ses sourcils et pointa son objet en métal sombre vers le torse du garçon. Puis, sans faire le moindre bruit, un minuscule objet cylindrique sortit de la chose en métal que tenait dans sa main l'homme et le garçon leva sa main pour la poser sur le trou qui venait de se faire dans son yukata blanc. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent et ses doigts se recourbèrent dans l'orifice minuscule, pas même un centimètre, qui se trouvait sur le devant de ses vêtements. Son index s'infiltra dans le trou et caressa sa chair glacée par toutes ses heures passées sous la pluie. Son froncement de sourcils s'accrut lorsqu'il sentit que le trou continuait dans sa poitrine et un chatouillis secoua celle-ci. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le garçon réalisa que ce chatouillis était en réalité un courant d'air qui passait à travers son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que ? s'étrangla l'homme qui lui avait fait le trou avec son étrange objet en métal. Tu ne saignes pas !

Le garçon pencha sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il méditait sur la pertinence des paroles de l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? finit-il par répéter.

L'homme souffla lourdement par son nez et se pinça ensuite les narines comme pour s'empêcher de refaire pareille chose. Le plus jeune rit doucement des agissements étranges de l'adulte et garda le silence tout en essayant de ne pas grimacer alors que sa poitrine l'élançait. Ses chairs avaient commencé à se remettre en place et ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il connaissait.

- Avant de demander le nom d'un inconnu, déclara finalement l'homme avec une voix mesurée.

Il avait baissé son bras qui portait l'étrange objet en métal et avait pris un chapeau en toile noir avec un ruban orange qui avait été jusqu'alors posé sur une table. À l'abri de toute cette substance rouge qui parsemait toute la pièce de la maison.

- On se présente, finit l'adulte en posant son couvre-chef sur ses cheveux sombres.

Le garçon hocha lentement sa tête. Il était vrai qu'on lui avait enseigné cela. Il se racla la gorge et se prépara à prendre la parole.

- Je suis Tsunayoshikami. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Reborn, répondit lentement l'adulte en examinant attentivement le torse du garçon. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ?

Tsuna pencha à nouveau sa tête sur le côté et fronça ses sourcils.

- Mort ? répéta-t-il avec interrogation. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'adulte, Reborn, fronça à son tour ses sourcils et passa une main sur son visage. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et le jeune sentit un sourire se poser sur ses lèvres. Reborn était amusant, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses mentors.

- C'est la fin du parcours, finit par dire l'adulte en un soupir.

- Et quel est ce parcours ? demanda Tsuna avec curiosité.

On ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Les hommes avaient donc un parcours à suivre qui ne s'achèverait qu'avec la mort, quoique soit cette chose.

Puis, le garçon réalisa une chose et son sourire s'élargit, surprenant Reborn.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, déclara Tsuna. Je n'ai pas fini mon parcours.

- C'est ce que disent tous, marmonna l'adulte en s'avançant vers le garçon pour l'examiner de plus prêt. Mais je n'ai jamais vu une personne recevoir un 9 millimètres dans le cœur et en sortir sans sourciller.

- Le cœur, répéta à nouveau le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Reborn poussa un grognement et s'éloigna de Tsuna. Puis, il rangea son objet métallique qui envoyait des choses qui faisaient des trous à l'intérieur de sa veste, dans un holster prévu pour cela. Le garçon écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'étui et fut en un clin d'œil devant l'adulte, ses mains tendues caressant le cuir brun qui retenait l'objet métallique. Reborn claqua sa langue avec énervement et frappa doucement les mains du petit qui les rabattit tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait traversé la pièce en faisant une expression étrange.

- Quelle était cette sensation ? demanda-t-il à l'homme.

- Quelle sensation ? singea Reborn en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il discutait avec le garçon et il n'en pouvait plus.

- Quand vous avez touché rapidement mes mains, expliqua calmement Tsuna.

Les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillèrent comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'était de la douleur, finit-il par répondre. Tu ne l'as jamais ressentie.

- Non, fit le garçon en secouant doucement sa tête. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. On m'a envoyé pour que j'apprenne ce que ressentent les humains.

Reborn hocha distraitement sa tête tout en observant discrètement par la fenêtre s'il y avait des observateurs dans les environs et se figea lorsque la phrase repassa dans sa tête.

- Humains, répéta-t-il calmement. Tu le dis comme si tu ne l'étais pas.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, déclara Tsuna imperturbablement. Je suis Tsunayoshi-kami.

- Une seconde, s'exclama Reborn en perdant sa superbe. Tsu-na-yo-shi-ka-mi ? Tsunayoshi. Kami ?

Le garçon pencha à nouveau sa tête sur le côté et regarda avec un air perplexe l'adulte. Pourquoi ce dernier répétait-il autant son nom ?

- Tsunayoshi-kami, accorda-t-il.

L'adulte fit à nouveau le geste de se pincer les narines et Tsuna se pencha en avant pour essayer de voir pourquoi cette action était si importante pour l'adulte. Reborn croisa le regard curieux du jeune châtain et fronça à nouveau ses sourcils. Il tendit sa main et saisit le poignet du garçon qui grimaça tout en poussant une petite exclamation surprise.

- Douleur, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Tu as mal, accorda Reborn en continuant à serrer avec force le frêle poignet du jeune.

Ses yeux sombres passèrent en revue la peau pâle et trempée du garçon qui s'était présenté comme étant Tsunayoshi-kami et s'arrêtèrent sur le minuscule trou dans le yukata sali du jeune.

- Et là, demanda l'adulte en posant son index contre le creux qui gisait dans le torse de Tsuna, As-tu mal ?

Le garçon baissa sa tête et loucha pour mieux voir sa blessure. Ses yeux chocolats s'illuminèrent et un sourire innocent naquit sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid.

- J'ai le contraire d'avoir mal, assura-t-il gaiement.

Reborn accrut son froncement de sourcils et lâcha le poignet du garçon. Ce dernier ramena son bras contre son torse et souffla doucement sur son avant-bras où commençaient à apparaître les traces rougeâtres des doigts de l'adulte. Le souffle du châtain caressa sa peau meurtrie et à la grande surprise de Reborn, les marques disparurent progressivement.

- Gamin, murmura l'homme en restant figé au milieu de la pièce. Es-tu réellement un dieu ?

- Je suis Tsunayoshi-kami, répéta le garçon en hochant sa tête lentement.

- Que fais-tu ici si tu es un dieu ? demanda Reborn en gardant sa voix basse et sombre. Ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de choses... divines ?

- Je suis né depuis peu, répondit Tsuna en baissant ses yeux et en jouant avec les manches de son yukata. Il y a encore des choses que je dois apprendre pour l'être réellement.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? fit l'adulte en faisant un large geste pour englober la pièce qui était remplie de liquide rouge qui sentait le cuivre. De tous les endroits, pourquoi ici et maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il y a ici un homme possédant une foi immense qui m'a appelé, sourit doucement le jeune en plantant ses yeux lumineux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et qu'il est la personne idéale pour m'enseigner ce qu'est la foi.

Reborn claqua sa langue avec énervement et prit le garçon par les épaules pour ensuite s'agenouiller afin d'être au même niveau que le prétendu dieu. La respiration de l'adulte resta paisible même si son cœur s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard innocent et rempli de pureté du châtain.

- Écoute-moi bien, susurra Reborn en serrant doucement les épaules du plus petit pour s'assurer d'avoir toute l'attention du garçon. L'homme que tu cherchais est mort. Je l'ai tué. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je te conseille même de partir en courant avant que la police n'arrive et ne t'embarque pour ensuite te mettre en cage.

Tsuna cilla et leva ses deux mains pour les poser sur les joues du brun. Ses yeux chocolat virèrent au caramel et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qui commençaient à perdre leur teinte bleue.

- Il était arrivé à la fin de son parcours ? demanda-t-il avec une voix mesurée. Et que veut dire tuer ?

- Tuer signifie donner la mort à une personne, expliqua avec hâte Reborn en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

Il était temps qu'il parte. La pluie ne durerait pas éternellement et il comptait sur cette dernière pour effacer ses traces. Sans oublier que sa voiture allait se faire remarquer s'il continuait à s'attarder dans le temple désolé.

- Vous donnez la mort aux hommes, s'exclama Tsuna en suivant l'adulte lorsque ce dernier sortit avec calme de la pièce. Pourquoi ? Ne devraient-ils pas savoir quand leur parcours est achevé ?

- Il y a certains cas où ils ignorent les signaux d'avertissements et continuent à avancer, marmonna Reborn en descendant les escaliers glissants du temple qui menaient à la rue.

- Je vois, murmura le châtain en continuant à suivre l'homme. Vous êtes un gardien.

- Hu ? s'étonna ce dernier en s'arrêtant net.

Il reçut de plein fouet son interlocuteur et glissa suite à l'impact. Comme les pierres étaient humides, ses chaussures en cuir italien dérapèrent sur la surface glissante et les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il allait faire une chute mortelle.

Reborn sentit plus qu'il ne vit les bras du garçon qui s'était présenté comme un dieu le serrer à la taille et ils dévalèrent les marches restantes, finissant par atterrir devant la voiture, dont le moteur tournait au ralenti, du plus âgé. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il avait clairement entendu sa nuque craquer durant sa chute et savait que ses cervicales s'étaient brisées. Sachant qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre, l'homme souffla une dernière fois et baissa ses yeux vers la chevelure ébouriffée qui trempait sa chemise blanche. Les cheveux châtains bougèrent et Reborn leva ses yeux au ciel pour contempler le ciel pluvieux.

Il allait mourir dans la rue sous la pluie suite à un gamin qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Cette mort lui convenait.

À travers la brume de son état semi-inconscient, l'adulte put sentir les mains curieusement brûlantes du garçon se poser sur son cou tordu dans un angle étrange et Reborn grimaça intérieurement en entendant un craquement sec résonner dans la nuit pluvieuse. Une chaleur désagréable se répandit dans son corps meurtri et l'homme ouvrit largement ses yeux quand il remarqua que le gamin avait placé sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il regarda en silence les grands yeux orangés, (n'étaient-ils pas censés être bruns ?), du châtain et poussa une exclamation qui fut étouffée par les lèvres du garçon lorsque ces dernières se posèrent sur les siennes.

La chaleur s'aviva et le masque impassible de Reborn se craquela pour dévoila sa souffrance. Jamais durant sa vie n'avait-il autant souffert. Il croisa le regard calme de Tsunayoshi-kami et sentit une vague d'apaisement le parcourir. Puis, la main du garçon le caressa aux tempes et Reborn sentit un soubresaut le parcourir. La sensation de chaleur disparut sitôt que la main du châtain quitta sa tête et l'adulte ouvrit sa bouche pour interroger le plus jeune sur ce qui venait de se passer lorsqu'il fut pris par surprise en recevant dans ses bras le corps inconscient du garçon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? marmonna pour lui-même l'homme en contemplant le jeune qui dormait dans ses bras.

Reborn caressa inconsciemment les cheveux humides du châtain et souffla lourdement tout en se levant. Il regarda le garçon qui gisait sur le sol en béton et renifla avec dédain. L'homme rentra dans sa voiture et se prépara à quitter les lieux à jamais. Il avait fini sa mission et il était temps qu'il rentre pour faire son rapport. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le corps du gamin qui lui avait sauvé la vie, semblerait-il, et Reborn souffla à nouveau. Il appuya sur la pédale et démarra au quart-de-tour. La voiture parcourut plusieurs rues et l'adulte tambourina nerveusement sur son volant tout en plissant ses paupières au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du temple.

Puis, alors qu'il avait atteint la sortie du village, l'homme poussa une exclamation énervée et fit demi-tour brusquement, dérapant sur l'asphalte glissant suite aux trombes de pluie qui tombaient depuis des heures. Il traversa à nouveau le village à toute vitesse et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait toujours le garçon au yukata blanc. Reborn ouvrit violemment sa porte et marcha tout en jurant dans sa langue maternelle vers Tsunayoshi. Il se posta devant le garçon et s'accroupit pour observer le jeune. Le visage de ce dernier était crispé et ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières closes.

Rêvait-il ?

Puis, Reborn se posa une nouvelle question. Les dieux rêvaient-ils ?

L'homme souffla à nouveau et prit dans ses bras le corps frêle du garçon, maudissant son sort pour avoir cédé et pris sous son aile le jeune.

Il mit Tsunayoshi sur les sièges arrières et démarra au plus vite, pressé de sortir de ce village isolé où les légendes semblaient surgir à chaque coin de la rue.

Il conduisit pendant toute la nuit et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé à une ville suffisamment grande pour lui permettre de se cacher dans la multitude qui y vivant. Reborn gara sa voiture dans un parking sous-terrain et posa son front contre le volant en cuir. Il ferma ses yeux et passa une main sur ceux-ci pour se forcer à garder le calme. Il ne pouvait pas de permettre de perdre ses esprits.

Le brun se tourna vers le jeune qui dormait toujours à l'arrière de l'automobile et un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Reborn fronça ensuite ses sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait soupiré plus de fois durant cette nuit que durant toute sa vie.

- Stupide gamin, marmonna-t-il en sombrant dans un sommeil sans songes.

* * *

**Il va de soi que j'attends que l'on commente pour savoir comment est l'histoire. N'hésitez pas critiquer, c'est même bienvenu ^^**  
**Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'il est possible que cette histoire soit délaissée si j'ai un syndrome de la page blanche (à nouveau...)**  
**Sur ce, reviews ?**


	2. Deus Navigavit

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas fréquent que je poste aussi fréquemment donc n'espérez pas que ça devienne une habitude. Mais bon, je _devais_ publier ce chapitre.**

**Car VOUS ÊTES INCROYABLES !**  
**12 reviews, 12! Pour un chapitre aussi court et incompréhensible *w* Je vous adore, sincèrement !**  
**Sinon, pour répondre aux anonymes :**

**Haha8D** : Contente de voir que tu continues à apprécier mes histoires ^^

**ophelie.r** : Tu as tout compris ! L'histoire se base sur l'ironie des interactions entre Reborn et Tsuna et continuera ainsi (si je n'abandonne pas la fic entre temps) jusqu'au bout. Concernant mon écriture, je suis malheureusement au courant que j'ai tendance à ne pas expliquer suffisamment les situations. Je tends à passer directement aux actions plutôt qu'à placer les décors et explications... Cependant, je vais essayer d'améliorer ça ^^

**green coloptre** : Et une stalkeuse, une ! XD Quant à mon syndrome de la page blanche, il y a une seule façon pour éviter que ça m'arrive, des lecteurs enthousiastes ! Crois-moi, ça aide énormément ! (Suffit de voir le peu de temps qu'il y a eu entre les chapitres postés)

**nathalie** : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

**Les réponses aux reviews achevées, je veux préciser une petite chose : Cette fic abordera des thèmes comme la religion, la foi, la mort, pauvreté et autres choses dans le genre. Si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas. **  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_Deus Navigavit._

Tsuna entendit un bruit qu'il ne reconnut pas et ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour ensuite les écarquiller lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux bruns passèrent en revue la minuscule pièce, contenant deux lits superposés qui étaient vissés au mur en acier, et s'arrêtèrent sur la porte fermée de la chambre. Il se redressa lentement, heurtant sa tête contre le sommet du deuxième lit car il était étendu sur celui du dessous, et le petit brun leva avec surprise ses bras pour poser ses doigts frais sur la bosse qui naissait sur sa tête.

- Tu t'es réveillé.

La voix grave et désormais familière de Reborn résonna à sa droite et Tsuna tourna ses yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il hocha sa tête en silence.

- Nous sommes sur un bateau, continua à dire l'adulte sans lui adresser un regard.

Reborn était occupé à passer un chiffon légèrement humide sur son objet en métal qui lançait des choses qui faisaient des trous. Ses yeux sombres étaient concentrés sur sa tâche et Tsuna se leva lentement pour s'approcher à petits pas de l'adulte. En chemin, il remarqua avec amusement que le sol tanguait légèrement et un petit rire franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'une secousse parcourut l'habitacle et l'envoya tomber aux pieds de Reborn. Ce dernier déposa son objet sur la minuscule table de chevet qui était devant lui et se tourna avec un léger soupir pour ensuite se pencher et regarder avec un air impénétrable le jeune garçon qui était à ses pieds. Le plus âgé tendit sa main et Tsuna l'observa en silence, cherchant à comprendre ce que Reborn cherchait à avoir.

- Prends-la, fit ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune.

- Une main tendue signifie que l'autre est prêt à t'accorder son aide, expliqua à mi-voix l'adulte. Refuser l'aide d'une personne est terriblement grossier, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit et prit la main de Reborn. Ses doigts frais caressèrent la peau presque brûlante de l'homme et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le frisson qui parcourut l'échine du brun. Soudain, ce dernier tira sur la main du plus petit et força celui-ci à se lever. Tsuna regarda avec surprise leurs doigts entremêlés et arrondit sa bouche tout en levant ses yeux caramels vers ceux de Reborn.

Puis, le jeune se rappela de la phrase qu'avait prononcé l'adulte.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un bateau ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Parce que c'était la seule façon de te sortir du pays, répondit l'autre en rangeant son appareil dans le holster accroché sous son aisselle droite.

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda attentivement le petit hublot de leur cabine qui donnait sur le paysage marin. Il se mit en marche lentement et arriva devant la fenêtre ronde pour y coller son nez et sourire avec bonheur en voyant les vagues grisâtres qui léchaient langoureusement la coque du navire où il se trouvait.

Il entendit les pas légers et quasiment inaudibles de l'adulte dans son dos mais le châtain ne réagit pas, trop occupé à admirer les eaux qui roulaient lentement sous ses yeux. Ses mains se posèrent sur le hublot et de la buée commença à recouvrir le verre épais.

- Que fais-tu ? fit Reborn en se mettant à côté du garçon.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas et continua à regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait pas la raison pour que l'adulte lui pose une question pareille. Et si la question n'était pas pertinente, le plus jeune n'avait pas à y répondre.

- Où va ce bateau ? préféra-t-il dire.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas que l'on ignore ses questions et il croisa ses bras tout en soupirant avec agacement. Cependant, le jeune châtain ne se tourna pas vers lui et continua à regarder par le hublot sans lui prêter aucune attention alors que le brun était armé.

- Chine, finit par répondre ce dernier du bout des lèvres.

- Ah, dit simplement Tsuna en enlevant ses mains de la fenêtre.

Le plus âgé regarda le verre qui était parsemé de petites fissures qui semblaient être apparues suite à un froid intense. Reborn fronça ses sourcils et approcha sa main du hublot pour poser précautionneusement ses doigts sur la vitre. Il les enleva immédiatement et regarda avec un air impassible l'adolescent qui continuait à regarder innocemment par le hublot. Puis, les yeux noirs se posèrent sur la chair brûlée par le froid de ses doigts et l'adulte soupira.

- Une fois en Chine, tu devras te débrouiller, déclara Reborn en regardant le jeune dieu.

Tsuna tourna ses grands yeux bruns chocolat et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté avant de cacher ses mains dans les larges manches de son yukata.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec sa voix étrangement grave.

Reborn soupira et se pinça l'arrête de son nez tout en cherchant une réponse valable qui fermerait le clapet du jeune.

- Parce que nos chemins se sépareront là, finit-il par répondre en essayant de garder une intonation neutre.

- Vous allez continuer à guider les hommes ?

L'adulte cilla. Puis, ses pensées se remirent en marche et il se rappela de la phrase qui avait causé sa chute dans les escaliers glissants du temple japonais. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il hocha la tête avec un air amer.

- Pourquoi guidez-vous les hommes ?

La voix de l'adolescent flotta tel un fantôme éthéré dans l'habitacle du navire et Reborn fronça ses sourcils tout en essayant de comprendre ce que Tsuna avait cherché à dire en posant cette question.

- Je les _guide_ comme tu le dis si bien parce que c'est mon métier, grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un métier ?

- C'est une occupation qui te permet de gagner ta vie, grommela Reborn en se demandant si l'autre allait un jour arrêter de lui poser des questions stupides.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et retroussa son nez, attirant la curiosité de l'adulte qui ne l'avait jamais vu afficher une émotion autre que celle d'un bonheur paisible.

- Comment peut-on gagner une vie ? fit le châtain avec une intonation aiguë. Elle est gratuite !

- Bienvenue sur Terre, rétorqua l'adulte en haussant ses épaules. Sans argent, tu peux tout aussi bien mourir...

Le jeune dieu accrut son froncement de sourcils et avança avec un pas décidé vers le brun pour ensuite lui saisir le poignet. Reborn réprima un mouvement de recul en sentant les doigts glacés de l'adolescent sur sa peau fiévreuse et il frissonna lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les orbes incandescents de son sauveur.

- La vie est sacrée, déclara Tsuna avec sa voix grave, On doit la vivre jusqu'au bout de son but. Voulez-vous dire que l'argent est nécessaire pour le réaliser ?

- Dans ce monde, c'est le cas, rétorqua Reborn en combattant son envie de ne pas croiser le regard intense du jeune.

Le jeune ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau mais fut coupé par le son intempestif du portable de l'adulte. Ce dernier sortit l'appareil et décrocha sans accorder une seconde d'attention à l'adolescent.

- Quoi, aboya Reborn dans le micro de l'appareil pendant que Tsuna penchait sa tête en avant pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait.

_- Nous avons surpris des images particulièrement intéressantes, Reborn-kun_, susurra une voix masculine doucereuse. _Qui est ce garçon inconscient que tu as avec toi..._

L'adulte se retourna vivement et remarqua alors les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait ses mains légèrement levées et fronçait ses sourcils en essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Personne, finit par répondre l'assassin.

_- Mensonge_, chantonna la voix masculine. _La Vongola Decimo est fortement intriguée par tes écarts à la mission._ _Tu étais censé atterrir aujourd'hui à Palerme._

- J'ai eu des empêchements, dit vaguement le brun en passant une main dans sa chevelure noire ébouriffée.

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté et comprit alors que la voix légèrement désincarnée qu'il pouvait entendre provenait de l'appareil sombre que pressait Reborn contre son oreille.

Les humains étaient décidément fort intéressants.

- _Dans tous les cas_, déclara la voix amusée, _Nous t'attendrons au débarquement en Chine. Et n'essaie même pas de nous flouer. Ordres de la Decimo._

L'adulte grinça des dents et rangea son appareil dans sa poche après avoir appuyé dessus. Puis, il se jeta sur le lit super-posés du haut et soupira lourdement.

- Extinction des feux, lança-t-il alors que les lumières de la cabine s'éteignaient à la grande stupéfaction de Tsuna.

Ce dernier se coucha lentement sur sa propre couche et se recroquevilla tout en songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Ses professeurs ne l'avaient pas prévenu que les humains étaient si déconcertants. Le jeune ferma ensuite ses yeux et ralentit progressivement sa respiration pour se préparer à l'état de repos qui le saisirait bientôt.

Ses inspirations s'espacèrent peu à peu et Reborn, qui était allongé avec ses yeux grands ouverts, commença à élaborer plusieurs plans pour éviter que le 'dieu' ne soit embarqué par les Vongola. Dieu seul savait ce qu'on ferait à l'apprenti kami si ce dernier tombait entre les mains des scientifiques de la célèbre famille mafieuse.

Cependant, la respiration mesurée et paisible du châtain berça lentement ses pensées et l'adulte finit par se laisser emporter.

Lorsqu'il récupéra ses sens, Reborn constata que le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures et que Tsuna, le gamin, n'était plus dans la cabine.

Le brun hésita entre se sentir soulagé de ne plus avoir un tel fardeau sur son dos et être fâché que le châtain soit parti sans le prévenir.

Mais bon, cela lui enlevait une épine du pied.

Néanmoins, le brun dut retirer ces dernières pensées de son esprit lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit en grinçant pour révéler le visage souriant du gamin.

Reborn écarquilla imperceptiblement ses yeux et rangea son revolver dans son holster. Il avait sorti son arme sans même s'en rendre compte. Peut-être était-ce vrai qu'il était un peu trop à cran ces derniers temps et méritait des vacances...

- Reborn, s'exclama le gamin en croisant le regard neutre de l'adulte. Vous êtes debout ! Comment était votre sommeil ? J'ai remarqué que vous dormiez mal alors je suis intervenu... j'espère que mon interruption ne vous a pas gêné.

Le brun secoua doucement sa tête tout en essayant de traduire ce que venait de lui dire le châtain. Cependant, il oublia bien vite ses problèmes de compréhension lorsqu'il remarqua ce que tenait le gamin.

- Que fais-tu avec une pomme ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Ça ? fit le jeune en levant le fruit pour l'observer de plus prêt. Lorsque j'ai dit que j'étais Tsunayoshi-kami, un homme m'a donné ce présent en riant de bonheur face à ma présence.

Reborn souffla et se passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il savait ébouriffés. Il saisit la pomme et mordit dedans sans se soucier du regard surpris du gamin.

- Ce n'était pas un présent, finit par expliquer l'adulte tout en avalant sa bouchée. Cet homme se moquait sûrement de toi.

Tsuna secoua sa tête et serra ses poings qu'il cacha ensuite dans les larges manches de son yukata.

- Non, refusa-t-il avec une voix si grave que Reborn tendit par réflexe sa main vers son holster, Même s'il semblait se moquer de mon enveloppe charnelle, cet homme voulait croire en l'existence d'un dieu.

Le châtain ferma ensuite ses yeux et soupira doucement pendant qu'une sorte de chaleur se dégageait de son frêle corps. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses orbes bruns avaient viré à l'or et ses traits s'étaient fait impitoyables.

- Vous avez volé la pitance d'un être divin, constata calmement le gamin en vrillant ses yeux inhumains dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Un tel outrage se solderait par la mort selon mes professeurs. Cependant... vous êtes un guide.

Reborn ouvrit la bouche pour riposter et mettre une fois pour toute les choses au clair. Il n'était pas une sorte de guide pour l'humanité. Plutôt un assassin sans pitié.

- Sans oublier que j'ai déjà sauvé votre vie, rappela lentement Tsunayoshi-kami en croisant ses bras avec un air ennuyé. Ce serait un gâchis de mettre fin à la vie que j'ai réparée.

- Alors, demanda l'adulte avec une voix curieusement mesurée. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Vous me guiderez, décida le dieu en fermant à nouveau ses yeux dorés. Vous utiliserez vos talents de guide et m'enseignerez ce que l'humanité a de meilleur.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Dans ce cas, répondit simplement le plus jeune, vous pourrez dire adieux à vos proches.

Reborn n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on le force à choisir. Généralement, quand il se trouvait dans une situation où il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir, le jeune homme se contentait de prendre un chemin inattendu, de se trouver une nouvelle solution. Et tuer les imbéciles qui l'avaient coincé dans la situation.

Cependant, il se trouvait face à un gamin aux pouvoirs inconnus qui avaient su le ressusciter.

Alors, Reborn accepta à contrecœur. Et Tsunayoshi-kami sourit avec tant de bonheur et de pureté que l'adulte ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant qui ignorait encore tout du monde.

Et c'était à lui de montrer au jeune dieu à quel point les humains étaient une espèce sordide.  
Oh joie.

* * *

**Donc, comme pour le premier chapitre, je vous demande de laisser un commentaire, critique ou pas, sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. **  
**J'insiste sur les reviews parce que c'est la seule façon de voir si cette histoire plait ou pas. **  
**Sinon, pour ceux que cela intéresse, les titres de cette fic sont en latin (un latin facile à comprendre, j'ose l'espérer).**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais été doués dans cette langue morte (ce que je comprends), voici les traductions :**

**Habemus Deum : Nous avons un dieu.**

**Deus Navigavit : Le dieu navigue.**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, des titres faciles à comprendre ^^"**


	3. Ductor Et Sui Amici

**Me voici après quelques jours pour vous présenter le troisième chapitre.**  
**Je suppose que je dois, à nouveau, vous préciser cela mais, dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas vraiment de couples. Tout au plus du Shonen Ai. **

**Sinon, un grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté ! C'est ce qui me pousse à écrire la suite donc n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire ^^ (Surtout quand on voit qu'on est passés de 12 à 8. La prochaine fois, ce sera 4 ? :p)**  
**Comme d'habitude, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, l'intrigue est tout à moi ! (Pas que je puisse en être fière...)**

**RAR :  
**

**poisson : **Merci, je vais essayer de continuer cette histoire ^^**  
**

**ophelie.r : **La Decimo sera révélée en temps et en heure. En attendant, apprécie ce chapitre qui introduit de nouveaux personnages ;) Sinon, Reborn va en Chine car il était au Japon. (Comme d'habitude, j'oublie de préciser ces faits dans l'histoire...)**  
**

**green patate : **Ave amice ! Crois-moi, avec cette histoire, je suis également obligée à fouiller dans mes vieux cours de latin. Mais bon, j'avais envie de mettre du latin donc je ne peux me plaindre ^^" Pour le truc des lits superposés, c'est simple, j'ai juste tapé lit et super-posé et l'ordi m'a automatiquement corrigé le truc... Dans tous les cas, merci de commenter :D

**Haha8D : **La relation entre Reborn et Tsunayoshi-kami va connaître des hauts et des bas, ça, je peux te le promettre. Mais, je t'assure que Tsuna restera aussi adorable ;)**  
**

* * *

_Ductor Et Sui Amici  
_

Lorsque le bateau arriva au port hongkongais, Reborn ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement. Il sentit alors une petite main glacée se poser sur son coude et se tourna vers le jeune 'dieu' qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Avez-vous un mal qui vous ronge aux poumons ? demanda avec inquiétude le châtain.

Reborn soupira à nouveau et secoua doucement sa tête tout en se demandant si cela raccourcirait sa vie. Enfin, ça lui permettrait de passer moins de temps avec le gamin.

Ce dernier sursauta comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe et serra avec force la barre de sécurité du bateau. L'assassin le regarda avec curiosité et étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire moqueur lorsqu'il comprit que sa charge était tout simplement impressionnée par le paysage asiatique.

Tant de lumières, murmura Tsuna en ouvrant largement ses yeux bruns. Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre le feu dans ces bâtiments sans les détruire ?

Ce ne sont pas des feux, ricana légèrement l'adulte en examinant à son tour la baie illuminée dans la nuit sombre.

Le bateau finit par amarrer et les deux étranges voyageurs descendirent du navire en silence. Tsuna marchant en bondissant pour ensuite s'arrêter sur la terre ferme et rire silencieusement en remarquant qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement. Reborn le regarda faire sans dire un mot et songea sombrement ce qui attendait le jeune kami.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut son échine et l'adulte se tourna pour surveiller attentivement son entourage. Il y avait des fêtards qui titubaient sur la jetée, les touristes qui débarquaient du bateau et qui examinaient les environs avec des expressions d'admiration et de joie mêlées. Cependant, la sensation de danger qui faisait se glacer les membres de l'assassin avec excitation pour le combat à venir ne s'en allait pas. Puis, Reborn les vit.

Deux hommes qui étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre une barricade et qui regardaient les bateaux aller et venir dans le port de l'ancienne colonie anglaise. En apparence, ils avaient l'air parfaitement normaux, habillés de vêtements simples mais exquisément coupés, aux traits fins et alertes et au langage corporel relâché.

Néanmoins, Reborn ne s'y laissa pas tromper. Après tout, il les connaissait.

- Viens, fit-il en saisissant le poignet de Tsunayoshi-kami.

Ce dernier cilla une fois et se tourna ensuite vers la jetée pour finalement poser ses yeux bruns sur les deux hommes qui avaient commencé à se promener vers eux. Le jeune fronça ses sourcils et leva sa main libre pour la poser sur celle de son guide avant de se reprendre et de suivre l'adulte.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda le châtain après quelques minutes où ils ne firent que marcher à pas de charge.

- Loin, lâcha laconiquement l'autre en accélérant ses enjambées. En sécurité.

- Je ne mourrais pas, rappela soudain le plus jeune en surprenant l'adulte par ses propos.

Reborn se figea sur ses pas et se tourna vers le dieu pour le regarder avec un air ébahi qui disparut dans les microsecondes qui suivirent. Tsuna lui fit un large sourire rempli de compréhension et força l'adulte à lâcher son poignet pour ensuite cacher ses mains dans les manches de son yukata blanc qui commençait à devenir réellement sale suite à leur course-poursuite dans les rues sales de la ville asiatique.

- De quoi parles-tu, aboya le brun en saisissant brutalement les épaules du plus jeune.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils en remarquant à quel point les os de Tsuna ressortaient. Malgré les couches des vêtements, les doigts calleux de l'assassin arrivaient encore à sentir les os ainsi que les rares muscles du dieu.

Ce dernier avait l'air si fragile. L'adulte aurait pu le casser en deux sans difficultés.

- Vous êtes inquiet pour mon salut, déclara calmement Tsunayoshi en souriant toujours aussi gentiment.

Le brun s'étrangla en essayant de protester avant de se rappeler dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Dans une ruelle à Hong Kong en compagnie d'un soi-disant dieu et recherché par ses camarades assassins. Ce n'était pas le temps d'argumenter si son cœur pouvait ou non ressentir une émotion pareille à l'inquiétude envers un gamin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se pinçant l'arête du nez et saisit le poignet du jeune pour recommencer leur course. Cependant, l'adulte fut arrêté net dans sa tentative lorsque deux corps chutèrent du toit d'un building pour atterrir devant et derrière eux, leur coupant de ce fait le chemin.

- Reborn, salua poliment l'un des hommes en inclinant imperceptiblement sa tête.

L'interpellé se contenta de fermer brièvement ses yeux en signe de reconnaissance et évalua rapidement son adversaire. Grand, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une fine tresse qui ne le gênerait pas dans ses mouvements et son ample tunique rouge lui permettait de faire de rapides mouvements.

Le brun se tourna ensuite vers son autre opposant et croisa un regard bleu qui semblait mourir d'envie de le cribler de balles sur-le-champ.

- Fon, Colonello, grogna-t-il en poussant imperceptiblement Tsuna contre un mur dans le futile espoir de le cacher des regards curieux des deux assassins.

- Et qui est ce jeune ? demanda le premier assassin en se penchant légèrement pour apercevoir un peu mieux le châtain.

Cependant, même s'il se pencha, sa position était parfaite. Reborn n'aurait pas pu l'attaquer et l'autre aurait eu le temps nécessaire pour se défendre. L'adulte au fedora soupira à nouveau en constatant ce fait.

- Je me nomme Tsunayoshi-kami, se présenta le jeune en question. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Dàhóng Fēng-san.

Fon sursauta et regarda avec ses yeux légèrement plus ouverts qu'auparavant le jeune qui se trouvait derrière son camarade. Ce dernier avait l'air agacé et se tourna pour frapper doucement la tête du jeune avec le plat de sa main pour ensuite se remettre à regarder les deux assassins.

- Comment connais-tu mon véritable nom ? fit en un souffle l'homme à la tunique écarlate.

Il vit deux petits mains se poser sur les bras de Reborn et Fon écarquilla encore plus ses yeux lorsqu'il constata que l'homme n'avait pas repoussé le jeune, ni fait un signe d'inconfort. Quelle que soit l'identité du jeune, elle se révélerait cruciale pour les détracteurs du tueur italien.

- Parce qu'avant de demander le nom d'une personne, il faut se présenter, répondit le jeune en passant sous un bras de Reborn pour ensuite se poster à côté de celui-ci.

Ce dernier grogna intérieurement et évalua rapidement ses ennemis. Colonello souriait stupidement suite aux mots qu'avait sortis le gamin et Fon semblait charmé par l'innocence que Tsuna dégageait.

- Bien, finit par dire Reborn en prenant le bras de ce dernier pour le pousser contre son torse. Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

Le sourire paisible de Fon sembla se durcir et le brun au fedora comprit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Vongola Decimo veut te voir, déclara-t-il calmement. Elle veut voir tous les Arcobaleno car on a du nouveau concernant le Tri-ni-sette.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils et baissa ses épaules tout en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- Bien, accepta-t-il. Je vais me rendre à Palerme. Mais ! Une fois que je l'aurais déposé chez lui.

Trois paires d'yeux curieux se posèrent sur Tsunayoshi et ce dernier leur fit un petit sourire. Un léger ricanement retentit dans la ruelle et le châtain pencha sa tête tout en regardant avec incompréhension l'ami blond de son guide qui semblait trouver quelque chose particulièrement amusant.

- Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour Reborn en babysitter, haleta à travers ses rires l'homme tout en se tenant les côtes. Je n'y aurais pas cru, kora !

- Reborn s'est occupé de la Vongola Decimo, rappela calmement Fēng en souriant gentiment à Tsuna.

Celui-ci acquiesça doucement tout en répondant au sourire de l'adulte. Il aimait bien Fēng, ce dernier était gentil, son aura rouge semblait l'inviter à fermer ses yeux et à se laisser bercer par le vent. Sans oublier cette impression que l'homme était entouré de flammes chaleureuses, comme Reborn et l'individu qui s'était présenté sous le surnom Colonello.

Ce dernier était en ce moment-même menacé par la machine qui faisait des trous de Reborn et avait légèrement pâli, comme s'il n'appréciait pas recevoir des trous.

- N'oublie pas que c'était une mission, rappela le brun avec une voix doucereuse tout en promenant le canon de sa machine le long de la mâchoire du blond.

- Dis ce que tu veux, je sais que tu adores les gosses, kora, marmonna Colonello en roulant des yeux.

Une détonation retentit dans la ruelle et Tsuna se sentit être tiré vers Fēng car celui-ci l'avait pris par l'avant-bras. Le châtain fronça légèrement son nez en sentant la même odeur cuivrée qu'il avait perçue dans le temple japonais et se tourna vers les deux autres hommes pour écarquiller ses yeux en voyant du liquide rouge d'où provenait l'odeur cuivrée couler le long du cou de Colonello.  
Le jeune kami posa sa main sur celle de Fēng et sourit doucement en constatant que ce dernier avait compris et relâché pour ensuite marcher à petits pas, ses sandales en bois claquant sèchement sur les dalles de la ruelle sombre. Tsuna arriva devant Reborn et attendit patiemment que ce dernier le remarque. Le brun se tendit lorsque le jeune se trouva derrière lui et sentit un soupir s'annoncer quand il comprit ce qui allait suivre. S'il ne bougeait pas, Tsuna s'empresserait de débuter une nouvelle conversation sans queue ni tête sur le sens du monde.  
Donc, le tueur à gage se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté et regarda en silence sa charge lever sa main pour finalement la poser sur la blessure du crétin de blond qui lui servait de camarade.

- Douleur, murmura Tsuna en ouvrant largement ses yeux. Cette eau ne devrait pas couler.

- De l'eau ? répéta avec un air éberlué Colonello.

Le blond secoua sa tête pour chasser la main du châtain et se tourna de biais pour croiser le regard sombre de Reborn.

- Tu dois rire, kora ! s'exclama-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Ce gamin ne sait même pas ce qu'est le sang, kora !

- Colonello, siffla le brun avec un ton menaçant. Ferme-la.

Tsuna regarda les deux hommes converser sans comprendre la signification des mots échangés et finit par se résoudre à poser la question à Fēng . Après tout, ce dernier était gentil.

- Le sang est le liquide qui ne devrait pas couler ? fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils suite à sa réflexion poussée.

L'homme à la tresse hocha gravement sa tête et le jeune dieu pinça ses lèvres tout en cachant ses mains dans les manches de son yukata qui avait connu de jours meilleurs.

- Si on saigne trop, continua le châtain en fermant douloureusement ses yeux. On meurt ?

À nouveau, l'asiatique acquiesça, même si le jeune ne pouvait le voir. Tsunayoshi ouvrit alors ses yeux et les vrilla dans les orbes sombres de son guide. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et se prépara pour l'enfer qui allait suivre.

- Pour arrêter la vie des hommes, murmura l'adolescent. Tu les fais saigner.

L'adulte soupira et préféra ne pas répondre. Après tout, ce n'était pas une question. Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et Reborn se tourna pour croiser le regard choqué de Colonello. Ce dernier s'était tenu tranquille pendant leur conversation plus qu'étrange et son sang avait commencé à imprégner son T-shirt vert.

- Reborn, fit ce dernier en fronçant ses sourcils et son habituel sourire bêta absent. Je peux savoir où tu as trouvé ce gosse, kora ?

- Plutôt que trouvé, marmonna l'interpellé. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé...

Colonello secoua sa tête et posa brusquement sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier se tendit, sentant dans tout son être le refus de la proximité de cet individu bien trop bruyant.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer avec des gamins de riches, déclara le blond. Alors, achève-le proprement et mettons-nous en marche, kora !

Fon ferma lentement ses yeux, il ne pouvait donner tort à son camarade et cela l'attristait qu'un autre innocent allait périr pour leur cause maudite. Reborn flancha imperceptiblement et serra ses dents. Il envisagea la fuite mais se rabroua mentalement. Colonello était un spécialiste pour traquer des fugitifs et les abattre d'une balle dans le front.

Finalement, Reborn dut se rendre à l'évidence. Colonello et Fon avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la force, là où le brun ne pouvait compter que sur sa hardiesse et un dieu enfantin. Les épaules du tueur se baissèrent de dépit et il soupira bruyamment, surprenant de ce fait le blond qui s'était attendu à ce que l'assassin tente de s'échapper.

- Bien, décréta Reborn en arborant une expression neutre. Nous allons partir. Mais le gamin ne sera pas touché, il est innocent.

Fon pinça imperceptiblement ses lèvres, signe de sa contrariété et ne pipa mot alors que Colonello se redressait comme un piquet.

- Pas question, kora ! fit-il avec sa voix bruyante. Il en sait trop, kora ! Il connaît nos vrais noms, kora !

- Je lui ai juste dit qui étaient nos poursuivants, insista Reborn en haussant le ton car il sentait la conversation lui échapper. Il ne sait rien d'autre.

- Si cet enfant n'est qu'un innocent que tu as mêlé, pour la vingt-septième fois, à ta mission, nous ferions mieux de le ramener à ses parents, l'interrompit Fon en faisant un doux sourire à Tsuna.

Ce dernier répondit au sourire de l'adulte et continua à garder le silence, ses grands yeux bruns observant sans répit ce qui se passait. Reborn renifla avec mépris et croisa ostensiblement ses bras.

- J'aimerais voir comment vous allez faire ça, persifla-t-il. Il est orphelin.

Tsuna cilla et pencha légèrement sa tête. Que voulait dire le dernier mot ? Alors qu'il analysait les sentiments et sensations qui accompagnaient l'énonciation de ce simple mot, l'homme au gentil sourire mais aux yeux tristes, Fēng, prit à nouveau la parole.

- Dans ce cas, nous le laisserons à un orphelinat en chemin.

Les yeux bruns du jeune dieu s'élargirent et il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce mot, le châtain avait compris qu'on voulait le séparer de son guide.

- Non, tonna-t-il en agrippant la manche de Reborn. Je vais rester avec ce guide jusqu'à la fin de mon chemin.

Fēng et Colonello jetèrent un regard interrogateur au brun et celui-ci soupira lourdement.

- Il veut que je sois son tuteur jusqu'à sa mort, expliqua le tueur avec une grimace.

Comme si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres mots.

Finalement, les deux adultes soupirèrent à leur tour comme l'avait fait avant le brun et Tsuna sentit qu'il était parvenu à ses fins.

- Bien, grogna Colonello en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux. Mais c'est toi qui négociera avec la Vongola Decimo pour le garder.

- Comme si j'avais un autre choix, marmonna Reborn en rangeant son outil dans son holster.

Il baissa ensuite ses yeux et croisa le regard ravi de son protégé, ce dernier s'était placé à nouveau à ses côtés. La main du jeune dieu saisit doucement un pan de la veste sombre de l'assassin et ce dernier soupira une énième fois sans faire le moindre mouvement pour se dégager de la prise du garçon.

- Allons-y, grommela-t-il en dirigeant son regard intransigeant vers ses deux connaissances.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit et un fredonnement franchit ses lèvres étirées, surprenant Reborn qui décida de ne plus prêter attentions aux actes du petit brun.

Peu importait ce que ferait Tsuna, l'assassin ne se laisserait plus surprendre.  
Cependant, la promesse fut brisée quelques secondes après lorsque le jeune kami lâcha la veste de l'adulte et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers une fille de joie qui était langoureusement appuyée contre un lampadaire.

* * *

Petit coin traduction : Le Guide et ses amis.

**Commentez ! C'est la seule chose qui m'inspire à écrire. Et... oui, c'est tout. Bonne soirée ^^**


	4. Deus Est In Caelum

**En ce jour funeste (ceux qui lisent les scans en anglais comprendront), j'avais envie de poster quelque chose de sombre. Cependant, je n'avais rien de ce genre donc... j'ai décidé de poster le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire.**  
**En changeant totalement de sujet, l'intrigue de cette histoire met du temps à se mettre en place. Je le sais très bien et ceux (ou celles) qui espèrent lire directement le romance entre Reborn et Tsuna, je suis désolée de leur annoncer que c'est pas pour demain. (Malheureusement...)**  
**Et c'est pareil pour l'action... ^^"**  
**Ensuite, tout se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif. Où il est parfaitement logique que des mafieux veuillent tuer les témoins, même si ceux-ci sont des enfants innocents.**

RAR

**Poisson** : Ah, pour le savoir, tu devras lire le chapitre ;)

**Haha8D:** Qui sait~ C'est tout ce que je peux répondre à tes questions XD

**ophelie.r:** J'ai expliqué un peu plus haut la raison ^^ Sinon, pour savoir la suite, tu devras lire le chapitre ;)

* * *

_Deus Est In Caelum_

Cependant, la promesse fut brisée quelques secondes après lorsque le jeune kami lâcha la veste de l'adulte et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers une fille de joie qui était langoureusement appuyée contre un lampadaire.

- Grande sœur, l'interpella poliment le garçon en s'approchant à petits pas de la femme. N'avez-vous pas froid ?

- Reborn, siffla Colonello en écarquillant ses yeux bleus perçants. Rappelle sur-le-champ ton gamin, kora ! Ça risque de mal tourner, kora !

L'assassin se passa une main sur le visage et maudit une nouvelle fois le destin qui semblait s'être amusé à lui empirer la vie en le forçant à rencontrer Tsunayoshi-kami. Pour ensuite tourner prestement ses talons et s'avancer à grands pas jusqu'au lampadaire où se trouvait le gamin avec la prostituée.

- Si tu n'as pas d'argent, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'avoir avec des belles paroles, disait justement celle-ci lorsque l'adulte arriva.

- Désolé, fit ce dernier en enroulant son bras autour du cou de Tsuna tout en affichant une expression peu désolée pour deux sous. Il ne reviendra plus...

Sur ces mots secs, Reborn s'en alla rapidement, entraînant à sa suite le jeune qui trébucha sur les pans de son yukata gris qui commençait à partir en lambeaux. L'assassin s'arrêta pour permettre au garçon de reprendre son souffle et contempla en silence l'habillement du dieu qui se trouvait devant lui.

Honnêtement, Tsunayoshi-kami ne payait pas de mine.

Et étant Reborn, le tueur le plus réputé dans le milieu ainsi que le tuteur de la Vongola Decimo, il ne pouvait se permettre de présenter le jeune dieu à la Boss la plus respectée dans la pègre comme étant son nouvel protégé avec un accoutrement pareil.

- Fon, Colonello, appela-t-il sèchement.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'assassin, leurs traits alertes et leur position indiquant clairement qu'ils étaient prêts à utiliser la violence pour empêcher Reborn de s'échapper.

- Partez sans moi, lança ce dernier en étrécissant ses yeux sombres et en redoutant intérieurement ce qui allait suivre.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas pris positivement.

- Oï ! hurla avec animosité Colonello en saisissant avec force le col de la chemise immaculée de l'assassin. Tu te fous de nous, kora ? On sait très bien que tu vas en profiter pour t'échapper, kora !

Reborn garda le silence et se contenta de regarder avec un air sombre le blond qui finit par fermer sa bouche et se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux tressés.

- Alors, Fon ? Qu'en penses-tu ? fit-il en croisant ses bras avec obstination.

- Avant d'avoir un avis, commenta doucement l'asiatique en souriant aimablement. Il faut avoir toutes les données. Pourquoi veux-tu être seul, Reborn ?

- Tsuna a besoin de vêtements, expliqua laconiquement l'homme en désignant l'adolescent qui les avait regardés pendant tout ce temps avec un sourire semblable à celui qu'affichait désormais Fon.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur les vêtements du jeune dieu et ce dernier s'observa également tout en se demandant avec curiosité en quoi ils devaient être remplacés.

Un soupir las résonna dans le petit groupe hétéroclite et Colonello plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un portefeuille en cuir.

- Il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer, Reborn, kora ! grogna-t-il avec agacement tout en jetant l'argent au hitman. Faites vite, kora !

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent et il fut en un clin d'œil devant le blond, ses mains s'élevant pour saisir la chemise verte de l'adulte pour le forcer à se pencher. Dès que l'homme obtempéra, les doigts du plus jeune s'enroulèrent doucement autour de ses joues et un léger rougissement s'étala sur la chair pâle de Colonello.

- Qu-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il quasiment pendant que Tsuna rapprochait sa tête de la sienne. Reborn, ton gosse fait des choses étranges, kora !

Cependant, même si l'assassin au fedora était tout à fait d'accord avec l'énergétique blond, il ne réagit pas et se contenta d'observer attentivement les agissements de Tsuna, certain que cela lui permettrait de mieux comprendre la façon de penser du dieu en herbe.

- Vous faites un mauvais guide, constata calmement Tsuna en gardant son nez à quelques millimètres de celui du blond qui n'appréciait guère l'envahissement de son espace vital. Il ne faut pas souhaiter achever le parcours d'un humain lorsque son moment n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Kora ? put uniquement dire Colonello en écarquillant ses yeux d'incrédulité.

- Reborn, appela ensuite le châtain en lâchant brusquement les joues du blond pour ensuite se tourner vers l'assassin. Cet homme. Est-il un guide comme vous ?

- Non, fit simplement l'interrogé en affichant un rictus amusé qui agaça au plus haut point son camarade au bandana. Cet idiot se charge de traquer les hommes qui refusent de nous écouter.

Les yeux bruns de Tsunayoshi s'élargirent et se mirent à étinceler avec bonheur pendant que le blond le regardait avec incrédulité.

- Je vois, pépia le garçon en décochant un sourire irrésistible à Colonello. Vous êtes le précieux aide de Reborn !

- Je peux le flinguer, kora ? demanda le blond en saisissant la crosse de son fusil tout en tremblant de vexation. Je peux ?

- Colonello, le rabroua aussitôt Fon en faisant une moue désapprobatrice. Ne tue pas un innocent.

- Que veux dire flinguer ? fit pendant ce temps Tsuna en tournant son attention vers Reborn qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en souhaitant intérieurement que son calvaire s'achève au plus vite.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait la première fois que l'on s'est vus, expliqua rapidement l'assassin en haussant ses épaules.

Il n'aurait pas du répondre aussi simplement. Surtout devant Fon qui était réputé pour être intolérable envers ceux qui osaient faire du mal aux enfants. Et fusiller un gamin innocent entrait évidemment dans la catégorie faire mal aux enfants.

- Reborn, susurra doucereusement l'asiatique en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme en question. Ai-je bien entendu ?

Sentant un nouveau soupir arriver, l'assassin mit ses mains dans ses poches et leva sa tête pour contempler le ciel nocturne couvert de Hong Kong. Les remontrances de Fon s'effacèrent dans le bruit ambiant de la cité animée et Reborn bannit tous les sons de son esprit jusqu'à uniquement entendre le battement de son cœur. Il était seul.

Soudain, dans le silence absolu dans lequel s'était plongé l'adulte, un froissement résonna et de petits doigts glacés se glissèrent dans une de ses poches pour ensuite s'enrouler autour de sa main. L'assassin se fustigea pour avoir été surpris et baissa sa tête, cherchant des yeux le regard de la personne qui avait osé le déranger alors qu'il s'était laissé brièvement aller.

Comme prévu, les orbes bruns de Tsuna croisèrent ses yeux sombres et l'adolescent au yukata gris sale lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je suis là, dit-il avec sa voix curieusement grave pour son petit gabarit.

- Je le sais malheureusement bien, rétorqua calmement l'adulte en ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

Colonello arqua un sourcil amusé, contemplant l'habituellement réservé Reborn ne pas repousser un inconnu, et enleva sa main de la crosse de son revolver pour ensuite passer son bras autour du cou de Tsuna qui se contenta de le regarder faire avec un regard curieux.

- Gamin, s'exclama le blond en resserrant son bras tout en collant sa joue contre celle du châtain. Tu es intéressant, kora ! Je t'aime bien, kora !

- Je t'aime ? répéta le garçon en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Exactement, kora ! approuva le traqueur en hochant vivement sa tête et en jetant un regard narquois à son éternel rival qui depuis sa déclaration l'avait regardé avec un air plus qu'ennuyé. Tu as des tripes et j'aime ça, kora !

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et posa sa main sur son estomac tout en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce que venait d'affirmer l'aide de son guide.

- Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas de tripes ? finit-il par demander en levant ses grands yeux innocents vers Colonello pendant que Reborn se retenait de grogner face au malentendu flagrant qu'avait compris le jeune dieu.

- Exactement, kora ! répéta le blond en éclatant bruyamment de rire et en entraînant à sa suite Tsuna vers une des boutiques ouvertes à cette heure tardive. Il y a des gens avec et sans tripes. Et toi, gamin, tu as des tripes, kora !

Le froncement de sourcils du jeune s'accrut et l'assassin y reconnut les signes d'un profond déplaisir. La seule fois qu'il avait vu une pareille chose, Tsunayoshi-kami avait haussé sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur la nécessité de l'argent pour vivre. Oh, ça n'allait pas être joli.

- Sans tripes, murmura le dieu en herbe en vrillant ses yeux incandescents dans les orbes bleu ciel de Colonello. On ne peut vivre ?

La question sembla prendre de court le blond et ce dernier enleva lentement son bras du cou de l'adolescent pendant qu'un air pensif se posait sur ses traits généralement enjoués.

- On peut, finit-il par répondre sérieusement tout en se grattant distraitement le bandana comme si la discussion lui avait rappelé la présence de l'étoffe verte. Cependant, sans tripes, la vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue...

Remarquant l'absence de son interjection habituelle, Reborn ravala sa remarque acide et croisa le regard indéchiffrable de Fon qui avait entre temps fouillé dans les étalages pour essayer d'y trouver des vêtements à la taille de Tsuna.

Cependant, ce dernier n'eut pas la retenue des deux autres adultes.

- Vous n'avez pas dit _'kora',_ pointa-t-il en approchant une nouvelle fois son visage jusqu'à frôler celui du blond. Pourquoi ?

- Q-q-quoi ? bredouilla Colonello en rougissant furieusement tout en portant une main à sa tête pour cacher sa confusion. De quoi parles-tu, kora ?!

- Ah, s'exclama Tsuna avec un large sourire ravi alors que Fon plongeait son nez dans un pull rouge immonde pour y étouffer son rire amusé. Vous l'avez refait ! Pourquoi ?

Le rougissement du blond s'accrut et il passa sa main sur ses yeux tout en soupirant bruyamment pendant que Reborn sentait un sourire amusé s'étaler sur ses lèvres face aux agissements imprévisibles de son protégé.

- Reborn, kora ! hurla Colonello en réalisant qu'il était la cible des moqueries du brun. Mets une laisse à ce gamin, kora ! Il est en train de me rendre fou, kora !

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin une laisse ? demanda Tsuna en se tournant vers l'assassin qui avait été violemment apostrophé par le traqueur. D'ailleurs, qu'est donc une laisse, Reborn ?

L'adulte en question soupira une nouvelle fois et décida qu'une fois en Italie, il demanderait à un sous-fifre d'enseigner à Tsunayoshi-kami les bases de la société humaine. Ainsi que les expressions pour éviter tout quiproquo.

* * *

Le voyage avait été épuisant. Et Tsuna n'avait pas aidé.

Le gamin n'avait cessé de bouger, ses grands yeux bruns voyageant sans cesse entre son hublot (pourquoi avait-il accepté de lui donner le siège à côté de la fenêtre, pourquoi?) et lui pour demander des choses inutiles.

- Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu, Reborn ? demanda le jeune dieu en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux voir les cieux à travers la petite fenêtre.

- Parce que, lorsque la lumière solaire passe par l'atmosphère, seules les ondes lumineuses comportant les couleurs allant du bleu au violet passent. D'où la couleur du ciel, expliqua l'adulte en soupirant avec ennui tout en continuant à lire son roman.

- Je vois, murmura Tsuna en faisant un large sourire et en se replongeant ensuite dans l'observation des nuages.

- Tche, persifla Colonello qui était assis derrière eux et avait entendu leur discussion. Tu ne pouvais pas l'expliquer autrement, Reborn, kora !

- Non, répliqua simplement l'assassin en tournant une page pour continuer sa lecture pendant que Fon saisissait le blond par les épaules pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

Tsuna continua à sourire doucement et bailla légèrement. Ses aventures parmi les humains s'étaient révélées être bien plus amusantes qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le jeune kami s'étira consciencieusement et déposa sa tête contre la fenêtre, appréciant la vibration de la vitre et ferma ses yeux en sentant l'alourdissement de ses paupières s'accentuer. Reconnaissant là un signe de son besoin d'énergie, le châtain bailla une nouvelle fois et se prépara au stade d'inconscience qui suivrait.

Un petit soupir heureux franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes et Tsuna s'endormit calmement.

L'absence de bruit et de mouvement à ses côtés étonna Reborn et ce dernier leva ses yeux de son roman pour ensuite hausser ses sourcils de surprise en réalisant que le jeune dieu en herbe s'était assoupi.

Inconsciemment, l'adulte se pencha vers l'adolescent et compara le visage endormi du châtain avec celui de la fois où il l'avait ramassé sous la pluie.

Cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première, Tsuna ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux clos ne bougeaient pas et il respirait si faiblement qu'on aurait cru qu'il était une peinture.

Ainsi, même les dieux doivent dormir, songea Reborn en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Il sentit subitement un courant d'air froid se propager à ses côtés et leva ses yeux pour les reposer sur Tsuna. L'assassin fronça légèrement ses sourcils en remarquant le givre qui se propageait lentement sur le hublot de l'avion contre laquelle dormait le jeune dieu et l'homme dont le fedora était négligemment posé sur sa tête écarquilla brièvement ses yeux en se rappelant la fois où il s'était brûlé les doigts en les posant sur une vitre gelée par les mains du châtain.

Cela s'était passé dans un bateau. Où, si une fenêtre se cassait, rien de grave n'arrivait. Cependant, ils se trouvaient dans un avion. À des mètres de la terre ferme. Où, si une vitre se brisait, un appel d'air pouvait se faire et finir assez funestement...

Une fois que l'information fut correctement assimilée dans la tête de Reborn, ce dernier prit son livre avec une main et saisit le col du yukata du dieu (Tsuna avait refusé de se changer dans les toilettes de l'aéroport) de sa main libre pour le forcer à poser la tête sur ses cuisses.

Réprimant un frisson suite à la froideur inhumaine de l'adolescent, l'assassin se remit à lire son roman et garda sa main sur le col du kami. Progressivement, la température de ce dernier augmenta et les frissons de l'adulte s'espacèrent.

Un soupir satisfait quitta les lèvres des deux individus à l'unisson et une exclamation retentit dans leur dos.

- Oï, Reborn, marmonna la voix ennuyée de Colonello pendant que ce dernier s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le dossier du siège du brun. Je m'ennuie, kora ! Passe-moi ton liv...

La suite de la phrase ne sortit jamais car le blond s'était étranglé en apercevant son éternel ennemi avec un gamin dont l'identité restait encore à éclaircir qui dormait tranquillement sur les genoux de l'adulte alors que ce dernier lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

- P-P-P-P-P, balbutia le traqueur en se tournant vers Fon en tremblant compulsivement.

- P ? répéta avec curiosité le Chinois qui avait été jusqu'alors occupé à écouter de la musique relaxante.

Il tenait encore entre ses doigts l'un des écouteurs et hochait distraitement sa tête au rythme apaisant de la mélodie qui continuait à le bercer doucement.

- P-P-Pédophile, kora ! parvint enfin à dire Colonello en saisissant la main libre de Fon.

Ce dernier étrécit ses yeux et regarda avec un air sérieux le visage encore choqué du blond.

- Plaît-il ? fit-il calmement même si ses doigts s'étaient resserrés autour de ceux de son collègue qui grimaça sous la poigne de fer de l'asiatique.

- ..., inspira longuement le militaire en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour les arrêter sur son bandana (signe qu'il était réellement nerveux). Pédophile. Reborn est un pédophile, kora !

Heureusement pour les doigts de Colonello, ce dernier eut l'instinct d'ôter sa main de celle de Fon et évita ainsi d'avoir ses os réduits en poussière. Pendant ce temps, le Chinois se leva et se rendit à côté de sa future victime, étrécissant ses yeux en réalisant la proximité qui régnait entre Reborn et le jeune Tsunayoshi.

- Reborn, appela calmement Fon en affichant un visage aimable malgré ses pulsions meurtrières. Puis-je savoir l'âge de Tsunayoshi ?

- Hm ? répondit placidement l'adulte en ne levant pas ses yeux de son livre.

Sa main resta posée sur le cou de l'adolescent assoupi et le Chinois remarqua ce fait avec ses yeux attentifs. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il se mit à songer aux multiples punitions qu'il pourrait donner à l'assassin sous ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre que les enfants étaient innocents et qu'on ne pouvait les toucher.

- Son âge, insista Fon.

- Aucune idée, rétorqua tout posément Reborn en tournant une page avec une main qui reprit aussitôt sa place dans le cou du jeune châtain endormi.

- Tu ne connais pas son âge ? s'interloqua le Chinois.

- Non, jamais estimé ça important, souffla simplement l'assassin en continuant sa lecture.

Sentant une migraine venir, Fon se pinça le nez et compta lentement dans sa tête pour se calmer. Puis, une fois certain qu'il ne perdrait pas ses esprits et commencerait à enfoncer du bon sens dans la caboche de l'Italien à mains nues, l'asiatique plaqua un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres rendues livides par la contrariété et se pencha vers la tête endormie de l'adolescent qui était la source de sa colère.

Hésitant si réveiller ou pas le jeune qui dormait à poings fermés sur les cuisses du réputé tueur, Fon fronça ses sourcils et fut sortis de ses réflexions par les agissements du dit-tueur réputé.

Ce dernier, visiblement agacé par les regards menaçants que n'avait cessés de lui lancer son collègue, avait tout simplement utilisé le coin de son livre épais pour frapper sans aucune douceur le crâne du garçon assoupi.

- Douleur, marmonna ce dernier en redressant lentement sa tête tout en cillant.

Tsuna contempla avec curiosité la main encore levée ainsi que le livre que celle-ci tenait puis toucha précautionneusement sa tête, cherchant visiblement à identifier l'endroit d'où jaillissait sa douleur. Ses grands yeux bruns s'éclairèrent subitement lorsque ses doigts frais effleurèrent la bosse qui commençait à jaillir et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Reborn, fit-il en cherchant le regard du tueur assis à ses côtés qui s'était entre temps remit à lire. J'ai ressenti à nouveau la douleur !

- On dit « _j'ai_ _mal._ », corrigea flegmatiquement l'adulte en tournant une page.

- Je comprends, sourit encore plus Tsuna en hochant sa tête. On dit « _j'ai_ _mal_ » lorsqu'on ressent de la douleur !

- C'est ça, approuva distraitement l'assassin en continuant sa lecture. Et si tu continues à m'ennuyer, je continuerais à te faire mal.

L'adolescent pencha sa tête sur le côté, sa main toujours sur sa bosse et Fon l'observa avec curiosité, constatant que le jeune, contrairement aux autres personnes qui avaient côtoyé Reborn, n'avait pas été effrayé par la menace du brun. Tout au plus, intrigué.

- Ennuyer ? répéta avec un air étonné Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un, répondit patiemment Reborn en levant ses yeux de sa page pour croiser le regard innocent du jeune dieu, t'empêche de faire ce que tu dois faire. Tu en ressens alors une émotion désagréable.

- Oh, fit simplement le châtain en fronçant légèrement ses sourcil. Je vous ennuie, Reborn ?

- Terriblement, confirma l'adulte avec un visage extrêmement sérieux.

- Je comprends, déclara gravement Tsuna. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne plus vous ennuyer.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fon ne put plus se retenir. Il tendit sa main brusquement et saisit le poignet de l'adolescent pour ensuite le tirer doucement.

- Viens, Tsunayoshi, sourit-il aimablement au jeune. Allons-nous asseoir ailleurs pour ne plus ennuyer Reborn...

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher sa tête pour affirmer ainsi son approbation.

- C'est ça, fit-il simplement en continuant sa lecture. Allez déranger quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi pas cet imbécile blond ?

- Kora ! s'insurgea aussitôt Colonello en essayant vainement d'étrangler Reborn avec son bandana par dessus le siège qui les séparait.

Fon ne leur prêta aucune attention et guida Tsunayoshi jusqu'à une autre rangée de places dans leur jet privé qui n'avait qu'eux comme occupants. Une fois l'adolescent confortablement installé sur son siège, l'asiatique s'assit à son tour et examina attentivement le visage en cœur du garçon.

Ce dernier avait son habituel sourire généreux aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat innocent qui surprenait le Chinois. Qu'il sache, personne qui avait passé plus d'une journée en compagnie de Reborn n'était innocent. Ou ne le restait pas longtemps.

- Dàhóng Fēng, déclara alors Tsunayoshi en rappelant à l'adulte son existence. Que veut dire « _déranger_ » ?

- Oh, dit Fon en cillant brièvement. Ça veut dire que l'on trouble le fonctionnement de quelque chose.

- Donc, demanda l'adolescent en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Par déranger quelqu'un, Reborn veut que je trouble le fonctionnement de la vie de la personne ?

- ... Je suppose...

- Je dois donc tuer la personne ? termina le châtain en levant ses grands yeux innocents et légèrement assombris par le chagrin vers l'homme à la tunique écarlate.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Fon saisit la télécommande incorporée dans le siège moelleux qu'il occupait et, sans même enlever ses yeux du visage curieux de Tsunayoshi, arracha l'appareil de son support. Ensuite, toujours sans cesser de sourire aimablement et avec ses orbes bruns occupés à fixer l'adolescent, il lança l'objet vers Reborn. Curieusement, lorsque la télécommande heurta sans aucune douceur la tête de l'adulte qui s'était remis à lire après avoir ligoté Colonello à son propre dossier pour avoir la paix, le sourire de Fon s'élargit.

* * *

**Pour être franche, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre paraîtra... Sans doute bientôt ;)**  
**Sinon, pour la traduction du titre :**_ Le dieu est dans le ciel._  
**Je sais, c'est très profond comme titre...**


	5. Homines calidi sunt

**Malgré tout le temps qui est passé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous vous souvenez de cette histoire ^^  
Sinon, je tiens à vous annoncer que la publication des chapitres sera vraiment aléatoire, j'ai tendance à oublier d'écrire ^^"**

RaR

**poisson** : Merci ^^

**Haha8D** : Merci ^^ J'essaie de montrer que Tsuna est totalement innocent et ça le rend adorable XD Quant au sourire de Fon, c'est juste la preuve de son sadisme. Après tout, il a souri après avoir jeté la télécommande à la tête de Reborn ;)

**ophelie** .**r** : Que dire ? Merci beaucoup pour apprécier autant cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**green patate** : Hélas, la parution des chapitres est extrêmement rare ces derniers temps... Et ma seule excuse reste mes études ^^" Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre suffira pour apaiser tes envies de yaoi ;)

* * *

_Homines calidi sunt._

_Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Fon saisit la télécommande incorporée dans le siège moelleux qu'il occupait et, sans même enlever ses yeux du visage curieux de Tsunayoshi, arracha l'appareil de son support. Ensuite, toujours sans cesser de sourire aimablement et avec ses orbes bruns occupés à fixer l'adolescent, il lança l'objet vers Reborn. Curieusement, lorsque la télécommande heurta sans aucune douceur la tête de l'adulte qui s'était remis à lire après avoir ligoté Colonello à son propre dossier pour avoir la paix, le sourire de Fon s'élargit._

- Non, Tsunayoshi, fit l'asiatique une fois qu'il eut croisé le regard ennuyé de l'homme au fedora. Lorsqu'on te demande de déranger une personne, tu ne dois pas la tuer.

- Je comprends, acquiesça gravement l'adolescent. Je ne le ferais pas alors.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, rit doucement Fon en ébouriffant les cheveux châtains pour ensuite se figer avec un air penseur sur ses traits gracieux. Cependant, si c'est Reborn, tu peux le tuer.

- Je peux ? s'étonna Tsunayoshi. Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, assura l'adulte en adoucissant la caresse dans la chevelure du plus jeune.

Ce dernier baissa sa tête pensivement et releva aussitôt ses yeux pour les poser avec détermination dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux tressés.

- Ennuyer ou déranger quelqu'un sans le tuer est une règle ? demanda-t-il avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

- Exactement, approuva avec fierté Fon.

- Et Reborn est l'exception qui confirme cette règle sacrée, acheva l'adolescent avec un air satisfait de lui-même pour avoir compris une règle essentielle aux êtres humains.

- C'est ça, sourit l'homme en se rappelant alors pourquoi il avait voulu parler en privé avec le plus jeune. Tsunayoshi, quel âge as-tu ?

- Âge ? répéta sans comprendre le châtain en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Fon soupira et se pinça le nez pendant que l'adolescent le regardait faire avec amusement.

Curieusement, l'asiatique agissait comme Reborn lorsque ce dernier devait répondre à l'une de ses questions. Était-ce un trait commun chez les humains quand ils faisaient face à une question ardue ?

Pendant ce temps, le Chinois se demandait si en réalité Tsunayoshi n'était pas Japonais et si c'était pour cette simple raison qu'il avait l'air d'un nouveau-né concernant certaines choses. Probablement le barrage linguistique l'empêchait de comprendre ses questions...

- Par âge, finit-il par soupirer en s'interrogeant comment Reborn, pourtant réputé pour être particulièrement impatient, avait su supporter les questions incessantes du châtain. Je veux dire le temps que tu es resté sur cette terre.

- Oh, s'exclama Tsunayoshi en souriant avec joie. Trois jours !

Fon cilla et se leva calmement. Puis, il s'avança, toujours aussi calmement, vers Reborn et s'arrêta devant celui-ci.

- Quoi, marmonna l'assassin en arquant un sourcil intrigué lorsqu'il réalisa que l'asiatique n'allait pas bouger de sitôt.

- Puis-je savoir où tu as trouvé Tsunayoshi ? demanda Fon avec une intonation si froide que Colonello (qui n'avait cessé de hurler depuis qu'il avait été ligoté) se calma sur-le-champ.

- Sur le terrain de ma mission, répondit Reborn en rangeant son livre dans sa besace.

Il avait l'impression persistante que son collègue, pourtant peu ennuyant à l'accoutumée, allait se révéler vraiment dérangeant dans les minutes qui suivraient.

- Sur le terrain ? répéta avec incrédulité l'asiatique. Avec l'illuminé que la Decimo voulait éliminer ?! Mais qu'a donc fait cet homme à Tsunayoshi !

- Mm ? s'étonna faiblement l'Italien en cherchant du regard les cheveux ébouriffés de l'adolescent en question. Il lui a fait quelque chose ?

- Tsunayoshi est persuadé d'avoir trois jours !

- Trois jours, déjà ? J'étais persuadé qu'il en avait plus... Enfin, c'est lui qui en sait le plus, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Reborn avec un sourire en coin tout en attendant que l'imperturbable Fon craque sous ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car l'asiatique inspira profondément et se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescent qui avait causé son mécontentement.

- Tsunayoshi, appela-t-il avec une voix mesurée.

- Dàhóng Fēng, répondit poliment le châtain en redressant sa tête.

- Quel est ton premier souvenir ? demanda Fon en choisissant consciencieusement ses mots.

Tsunayoshi-kami pencha sa tête sur le côté et se mit à songer à sa réponse. Dàhóng Fēng était un homme aimable, son aura était chaleureuse et il n'avait cessé de lui sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sans oublier le fait que l'homme semblait réellement intéressé par son bien-être. Et il n'avait pas eu l'air content lorsque Colonello, le précieux aide de Reborn, avait demandé qu'on achève son parcours.

Cependant, la question de Fēng était hors limite.

Les yeux bruns du jeune dieu s'assombrirent gravement et une ombre passa sur son visage aux traits généreux pendant qu'il fronçait ses sourcils.

- Je ne peux répondre à votre question, finit-il par dire avec une voix quasiment menaçante.

Fēng fronça à son tour ses sourcils et s'accroupit pour avoir ses yeux au même niveau que Tsunayoshi-kami. Ce dernier le laissa faire et attendit que l'homme prenne la parole. Après avoir passé quelques jours avec Reborn (deux en réalité), l'adolescent avait appris que les humains adoraient parler. Même si des fois leurs questions n'avaient aucune logique.

- On t'a interdit d'en parler ? demanda alors Fēng en saisissant doucement les épaules du châtain.

Ce dernier cilla et acquiesça avec un sourire heureux. Dàhóng Fēng était décidément un humain fort perceptif. S'il avait été plus âgé et puissant, Tsunayoshi-kami lui aurait donné sa bénédiction (et enlevé ces flammes rouges qui semblaient anormalement concentrées autour de l'homme).

- Seuls mes porte-paroles peuvent entendre cette réponse, annonça le jeune dieu avec un sourire éblouissant.

Un grognement retentit un peu plus loin et le châtain se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour constater avec surprise que le responsable du grognement était Colonello, le précieux aide de Reborn. Le blond avait froncé ses sourcils et ses yeux bleus le regardaient avec un éclat désagréable, comme si l'homme n'était pas content en le voyant.

- Génial, kora, marmonna Colonello en défaisant prestement ses liens. Un gamin qui ne veut pas parler sans ses avocats, kora !

Tsunayoshi-kami pencha sa tête sur le côté et mordilla faiblement ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien signifier le mot « _avocat_ ». Comme il n'y arrivait pas, le garçon leva ses grands yeux bruns vers son guide et attendit que ce dernier le lui explique.

Reborn sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard implorant de sa charge et soupira une nouvelle fois. Puis, il examina attentivement les personnes présentes.

Fon semblait légèrement choqué par la réponse de Tsuna. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à la condition du châtain. En même temps, quiconque rencontrait le jeune n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier pouvait poser des conditions telles qu'avoir des avocats. Puis, l'assassin qui s'était retrouvé avec un dieu en herbe dans ses bras décida de prendre la situation en main.

- Tsuna, appela-t-il en gardant une expression calme.

- Oui ? répondit le jeune en gardant ses grands yeux bruns posés sur l'adulte avec un air attentif.

- Que peux-tu nous dire sans tes porte-paroles ? souffla Reborn en remarquant du coin de l'œil que ses deux collègues s'étaient tendus.

Ils espéraient visiblement apprendre quelque chose de juteux de la part de l'adolescent. Cependant, l'assassin au fedora craignait inconsciemment ce qui sortirait de la bouche du châtain. Les dieux ne cohabitaient pas avec les êtres humains pour une chose...

- Je suis venu chez vous pour apprendre, révéla Tsuna en souriant largement aux trois adultes qui l'observaient avec des yeux attentifs.

- Et quoi donc, kora ?! aboya Colonello, finalement défait de ses liens et massant son épaule droite qui semblait avoir souffert de sa brusque libération.

L'adolescent se contenta d'arrêter de sourire et leva lentement une main pour ensuite la poser sur l'épaule endolorie du blond. Ce dernier étrécit dangereusement ses yeux et Reborn observa les agissements de son protégé avec un étrange sentiment d'excitation. _Ça _arrivait.

- Vous avez mal, commenta le dieu en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils une fois que sa main fut en contact avec l'adulte.

- Réponds à ma question, kora ! s'énerva Colonello en repoussant sèchement le bras du châtain.

Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et les baissa ensuite pour examiner sa main avec un air consterné.

- Mais vous avez mal ! insista Tsunayoshi-kami en haussant le ton. Il faut arrêter cette douleur !

Les yeux sombres de Reborn étincelèrent avec un éclat menaçant et l'adulte retint de justesse un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il réalisa que la température du jet privé était en train de descendre drastiquement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prendre la parole afin d'arrêter Colonello et il contempla la buée qui en sortait avec une appréhension parfaitement dissimulée.

Cependant, Fon le devança.

- Tsunayoshi, fit-il avec sa voix apaisante tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Colonello ne souffre pas, il a l'habitude.

La température descendit alors si brusquement que Reborn ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et il frissonna faiblement tout en se frottant les bras. Les deux autres hommes froncèrent alors leurs sourcils, sentant clairement que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

- Tsuna, siffla alors l'assassin avec une voix cinglante. Il suffit.

- Reborn, déclara le dieu en herbe en tournant ses yeux désormais orangés et incandescents vers l'adulte. Pourquoi Colonello doit-il être habitué à la douleur ? C'est... _douloureux,_ non ?!

- Colonello est humain, répondit l'homme sans flancher face au regard inhumain de l'adolescent pendant que les deux autres adultes assistaient sans un mot à la discussion. Il est normal qu'il souffre, c'est dans notre nature.

- Mais ! ... protesta ensuite le jeune dieu.

- Cependant, le coupa aussitôt Reborn en lui lançant un regard menaçant car il n'appréciait guère qu'on l'interrompe. Il y a des situations où il faut endurer cette douleur et continuer à avancer.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent et leurs iris passèrent lentement à la couleur qu'ils arboraient habituellement pendant que le jeune acquiesçait pensivement sa tête.

- Et c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des tripes, termina l'assassin au fedora.

- Je vois, murmura faiblement Tsuna. Et vous ?

- Hm ? fit simplement Reborn en attendant que l'adolescent développe sa question.

Il remarqua également du coin de l'œil que Fon avait un sourire entendu et que Colonello arborait un air étrangement suffisant.

- Êtes-vous aussi habitué à la douleur ? demanda alors le châtain.

Reborn acquiesça et tendit sa main vers son revolver, sentant que son collègue blond avait besoin d'un rappel sur la dangerosité de sa colère. Puis Colonello lui prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de conservation.

- C'est mignon, fit-il en gardant son air suffisant. Je ne savais pas que tu me tenais en si haute estime, Reborn, kora !

Ce dernier enleva calmement la sécurité de son arme et étira ses lèvres en un sourire menaçant. Néanmoins, heureusement pour Colonello d'ailleurs, Fon parvint à arrêter l'assassin au fedora à temps et força les deux adultes à s'asseoir pour que la suite du vol se déroule paisiblement. Entre temps, la température de l'avion revint à la normale et Tsunayoshi-kami alla s'installer à côté de son guide avec un petit sourire ravi, visiblement heureux d'avoir appris de nouvelles choses sur les humains.

Après cela, les six heures de vol restantes se passèrent dans un silence tendu durant lesquelles le jeune dieu se contenta de dormir à nouveau sur les genoux de Reborn.

Lorsque le jet privé atterrit sur le tarmac de l'aéroport italien, l'assassin au fedora laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction avant de contempler avec déplaisir la buée qui sortit de ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'adulte et ce dernier sursauta, envoyant de ce fait rouler au sol l'adolescent encore assoupi qui poussa un faible murmure lorsque sa tête heurta la moquette de l'avion.

- Reborn, constata le propriétaire de la main fautive (un Fon aux yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise). Tu me sembles anormalement à cran...

- Besoin de vacances, kora ? ajouta Colonello avec un sourire moqueur.

- Après avoir passé huit heures en ta compagnie, en effet, accorda Reborn pendant que ses yeux arboraient un éclat espiègle et menaçant.

- Reborn, répéta alors le Chinois en déposant à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de l'interpellé. Excuse-toi auprès de Tsunayoshi.

L'assassin baissa ses yeux pour constater avec ennui que l'adolescent en question était désormais assoupi à ses pieds. Et qu'il avait, durant la brève conversation entre les trois adultes, déposé sa tête sur les mocassins italiens du brun.

Et, accessoirement, copieusement bavé sur ses chaussures extrêmement chères.

Le sourcil droit de l'adulte frémit puis il tendit lentement sa main vers le holster pour empoigner avec détermination son revolver.

Divinité ou pas, personne ne bavait sur ses mocassins. Personne.

- Reborn ! s'exclama Fon en saisissant de justesse le poignet de l'assassin alors que ce dernier visait calmement la tête endormie de l'adolescent. On ne tue pas les innocents !

- Pourquoi peut-il le tuer et moi pas, kora ?! s'indigna en même temps le traqueur blond tout en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Inconscient de la bataille qui se livrait à ses côtés, Tsunayoshi-kami bougea faiblement et enlaça la jambe de son guide tout en souriant de contentement.

Les hommes étaient chaleureux.

* * *

**Bon, je vais être franche :**

**Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre. Ça pourrait aussi bien être dans une semaine que dans plusieurs mois ^^"  
Mais, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ! Cela m'a toujours aidé :D**

**Traduction du titre (qui est vraiment simple) :** _Les hommes sont chaleureux._


	6. Error Dei

**Heu... Bonjour ?  
Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Mis à part, ça faisait longtemps ! Et que j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette histoire ^^"**

**Enfin, passons aux RaR :**

**feilong-kun : **Argh, j'ai tendance à me répéter, je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter ça à l'avenir. Et l'apprentissage de Tsuna promet d'être rempli de hauts et de bas avec ces trois-là, je confirme ^^

**ophelie.r : **Je suppose que tu devras (à nouveau) relire l'histoire pour tout te rappeler ^^" Pardon pour le retard !

**Haha8D : **Ah, tu n'es pas la seule à rechercher le yaoi partout, crois-moi ;) Cependant, pour le moment, Tsuna est un nouveau-né. Il faudra attendre ^^

**Tsu : **Une fan de Fon ? Dans mes bras ! Il aura ici un rôle un peu plus présent que dans le manga ^^ As-tu raison pour la Vongola Decimo ? On verra ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_Error dei_

Hayato Gokudera (ou Gokudera Hayato si on le faisait à la japonaise) passa pour la vingt-septième fois la main dans sa chevelure grise et soupira pour la cinquante-neuvième fois en contemplant le message qu'il avait reçu la veille sur sa messagerie privée.

_« Prépare des dictionnaires. »_

Honnêtement, que voulait-il dire par préparer des dictionnaires ? Et puis, quel genre de dictionnaire ? Linguistique ? Historique ? De traduction ? Italien-Japonais ? Ou alors Japonais-Italien. À moins que ce soit Italien-UMA...

Le jeune homme déposa lourdement sa tête sur la table en chêne de la bibliothèque et poussa un grognement qui fit sursauter la personne qui lisait tranquillement à sa droite.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hayato-kun ? demanda cette dernière en déposant calmement son livre sur la table pour ensuite tourner ses yeux inquiets vers le jeune qui verdit en constatant qu'il l'avait dérangée. Tu m'as l'air plutôt ennuyé par quelque chose...

- Ce n'est rien, Juuhime ! s'exclama Gokudera en se levant brusquement et en prenant dans ses bras la pile de dictionnaires de toutes sortes. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir dérangée durant votre importante lecture ! Je vais de ce pas sortir et prévenir les autres idiots de ne pas venir vous ennuyer !

Sur ce, il quitta en courant la bibliothèque et laissa derrière lui une jeune femme médusée avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hayato-kun, soupira celle-ci tout en secouant sa tête avec amusement. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui te passait...

Entre temps, le jeune homme en question s'était rendu à la porte d'entrée du manoir et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre cette dernière et l'escalier principal du hall d'entrée, sa main droite errent parfois sur son torse avant de se serrer en un poing. Ses yeux verts s'obscurcirent au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilèrent, puis lorsque Lambo Bovino, un des estimables gardiens de la Decimo Vongola, descendit les marches de l'escalier principal tout en baillant aux corneilles, Gokudera craqua.

- Stupide vache ! hurla-t-il avec une voix qui se fêla dès la deuxième syllabe. Comment oses-tu te lever à une heure aussi tardive ?! Et tu oses te prétendre gardien ! Juuhime devrait te renvoyer dans ton étable !

Lambo frémit sous l'avalanche de reproches et se recroquevilla sur place pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient progressivement de larmes. Il avait toujours été un grand pleurnicheur et les cris de son aîné n'aidaient pas.

- ... dois... résister... couina-t-il en se plaquant contre le mur pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et le démon enragé.

- Et c'est quoi cette chemise ?! continua à vitupérer ce dernier en empoignant la dite-chemise. Ce n'est pas digne d'un gardien !

Subitement, alors que Gokudera allait sortir ses fidèles dynamites pour enseigner une nouvelle fois au Bovino les bonnes manières qui allaient de paire avec ses responsabilités de gardien, la température ambiante du hall d'entrée baissa drastiquement et une sueur froide se propagea sur sa nuque. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et il put clairement voir son air surpris se refléter dans les orbes écarquillés par la terreur et les larmes de Lambo.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-il en constatant que ses poils s'étaient hérissés.

- Gokudera-sshi, marmonna le jeune Bovino en saisissant les avant-bras du garçon pendant que ses yeux larmoyants se posaient sur une chose dans le dos de ce dernier. Ils sont arrivés...

Hayato se tourna lentement et sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il croisait les regards des nouveaux-venus.

Reborn était enfin revenu à la maison. Et, il avait ramené quelqu'un, si la touffe de cheveux châtains qui dépassait légèrement d'un côté de l'adulte était prise en compte.

- Re-Reborn-san, coassa Gokudera en souriant avec enthousiasme. Soyez le bienvenu !

Le jeune Italien s'avança d'un pas bondissant vers l'assassin qu'il avait admiré depuis sa petite enfance mais dut cependant s'arrêter net lorsqu'une paire de bras lui bloquèrent le passage.

- Ah ? fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils et en dévisageant avec animosité le garçon qui venait de sortir de l'ombre de Reborn pour se placer devant ce dernier.

- Reculez, déclara alors l'inconnu avec une voix étrangement grave pour son visage poupin. Vous causiez de la douleur à cet homme. Ne vous approchez pas de Reborn.

Ce dernier émit un grognement ennuyé et flanqua une taloche à l'arrière du crâne du châtain qui se contenta d'écarquiller brièvement ses yeux comme si la douleur ressentie ne l'avait pas particulièrement affligé. Pourtant, Gokudera le savait parfaitement, les gifles de Reborn n'étaient pas des caresses, elles envoyaient généralement le receveur à terre avec une migraine de tous les diables pendant que le démon au fedora le surplombait avec un air suffisant.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne semblait pas souffrir et continua à vriller ses yeux d'un étrange orange sur le visage livide du gardien Vongola tout en gardant ses lèvres légèrement retroussées qui dévoilaient ses dents blanches.

- Oï, Reborn, appela la voix légèrement grinçante de la Stupide Vache alors que ce dernier descendait les marches de l'escalier tout en massant sa gorge récemment molestée. Qui est ce mioche ? Ton fils illégitime ?

Une balle fusa et effleura la joue du Bovino, ce dernier ayant subitement blanchi, puis il se leva lentement sa main pour toucher sa joue ensanglantée.

- Ne sois pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, persifla le célèbre assassin en rangeant calmement son revolver dans le holster sous son aisselle gauche. As-tu vu son âge ? Il est impossible que ce soit mon fils ! À quel âge aurais-je du coucher pour l'avoir ?

- Oh, fit simplement la Stupide Vache en se grattant la nuque. Je vois...

Reborn soupira lourdement et se tourna ensuite vers le responsable de ses migraines. Le jeune châtain pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui fit un large sourire innocent qui accentua la céphalée de l'adulte.

- Quant à toi, grommela ce dernier en frappant l'arrière du crâne de l'adolescent sans aucune douceur une nouvelle fois. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as subitement décidé que tu devais me protéger ?

Le plus jeune se contenta de lever une main et de la poser sur la bosse naissante de sa tête tout en faisant une légère moue. Puis, une fois que ses doigts pâles eurent effleuré la blessure, ses lèvres s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois en un sourire rayonnant et Gokudera tendit son oreille, curieux d'entendre la réponse du châtain.

- Cet homme était occupé à blesser un autre homme, déclara l'adolescent avec aplomb. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse la vie que j'ai sauvée.

- Comme s'il allait en finir avec moi, renifla avec dédain Reborn tout en haussant ses épaules.

- Les vies sont des choses très fragiles, remarqua le petit châtain en vrillant ses yeux orangés dans ceux de l'adulte qui se contenta de grogner.

L'assassin au fedora mit ensuite sa main sur la tête du garçon et appuya dessus pour forcer ce dernier à s'incliner face aux personnes présentes.

- Excuse-toi pour ton impolitesse, Tsunaze, déclara-t-il calmement comme si ce qui s'était passé auparavant était parfaitement normal.

L'adolescent poussa une petite exclamation surprise et ne chercha pas à fuir la main de Reborn, préférant plutôt tourner ses yeux désormais bruns vers ce dernier pour le regarder avec curiosité.

- Quelle impolitesse ai-je faite ? demanda-t-il avec un air sincèrement intrigué.

L'assassin au fedora inspira profondément tout en fermant ses yeux et Gokudera ne put plus se retenir. Depuis l'intervention de l'inconnu nommé Tsunaze, le gardien de la Decimo n'avait pas cessé de trembler avec impatience.

- Reborn-san, fit l'argenté en fronçant ses sourcils. Qui est-il ?

Un bras s'enroula alors autour du cou du petit châtain pendant qu'une tête blonde se collait à la joue droite du gamin.

- N'est-ce pas évident, kora ? demanda Colonello avec un large sourire moqueur pendant que Reborn soupirait lourdement. C'est son nouveau protégé, kora !

Aussitôt, le tueur réputé pour être sans pitié se tourna vers le blond et le saisit brutalement pour le col de sa chemise verte pour le toiser avec animosité.

- Et pourquoi ne le crierais-tu pas sur tous les toits ? siffla le brun avec une voix si basse que toutes les personnes présentes frissonnèrent.

Toutes sauf le jeune châtain qui se contenta de regarder les deux belligérants avec un air étonné.

- Reborn, fit justement celui-ci en s'approchant de l'homme en question. Pourquoi parlez-vous ainsi à votre précieux aide ?

Les deux adultes tiquèrent suite aux mots du châtain et Gokudera manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit Colonello, le célèbre sniper et traqueur de l'équipe des Arcobaleno, tomber à genoux avec un air déterré pendant que Reborn, le tout aussi réputé tueur au fedora noir, se pinçait les arrêtes du nez tout en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude.

- Je n'en peux plus, kora ! marmonna le blond en frappant de son poing les carrelages du hall d'entrée du manoir des Vongola. Ce gamin est aussi buté que la Decimo dans ses mauvais jours, kora !

Piqué au vif, Gokudera s'empressa de sortir ses fidèles dynamites et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le sniper pour lui enseigner que nul ne parlait ainsi de la Vongola Decimo sans en perdre quelques plumes.

Cependant, les tentatives de l'Italien volèrent en mille morceaux lorsqu'un adolescent aux cheveux châtains se posta une nouvelle fois devant le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Vous êtes blessé, constata le garçon surnommé Tsunaze.

Gokudera sentit son expression enragée se dissoudre sous le regard extrêmement attentif du jeune et fit de son mieux pour la reconstituer. Mais les yeux scrutateurs du châtain ainsi que la température de plus en plus froide l'en empêchèrent.  
Cependant, il fit de son mieux pour conserver les apparences.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il sèchement en saisissant durement le col de la chemise bien trop large du garçon. Es-tu aveugle ? Je suis en plein forme !

Les yeux de Tsunaze s'étrécirent lentement et ses lèvres pâles s'arrondirent lentement en un O de surprise alors qu'il tournait calmement sa tête vers Reborn, ignorant entièrement le fait qu'il était suspendu dans les airs par la prise qu'avait le gardien de la Vongola Decimo sur son col.

- Reborn, appela le châtain avec une voix impressionnée. Est-ce cela avoir des tripes ?

- Ah ? répondit le tueur en arquant un sourcil face aux propos du jeune.

- Oï ! cria avec animosité Gokudera en secouant Tsunaze. Ne m'ignore pas !

Soudain, le Gardien se figea et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent alors que les doigts serrant le col du jeune semblaient être mus d'une vie propre et lâchèrent l'étoffe.

- Qu- Comment, bredouilla faiblement le jeune homme en reculant instinctivement d'un pas.

Il ne quitta cependant pas des yeux la tête du garçon dont les cheveux châtains recouvraient les yeux, lui donnant de ce fait un air menaçant que le jeune n'avait pas affiché jusqu'alors.

Dans le dos de Gokudera, Fon bougea imperceptiblement sur place, ses yeux bruns s'étrécissant imperceptiblement alors que Reborn fronçait ses sourcils et que Colonello effleurait brièvement le holster de son revolver (son fusil préféré étant encore entreposé dans leur voiture).

- Est-ce cela avoir des tripes ? répéta l'adolescent avec une voix bien plus grave tout en gardant sa tête baissée.

Personne ne lui répondit.  
Le jeune s'avança alors d'un pas vers Gokudera pendant que ce dernier luttait contre la pulsion instinctive de reculer. De partir en courant.  
Car son instinct de survie ne cessait de lui hurler de fuir plutôt que de combattre.

- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas, Reborn ? demanda alors le châtain en penchant imperceptiblement sa tête vers l'assassin en question.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser ses épaules et ses yeux sombres furent brièvement illuminés d'un éclat menaçant.

- Sois poli, Tsuna, répondit-il en ignorant le fait que la température du hall d'entrée s'était faite glaciale et que Lambo avait recommencer à pleurer (même si cette fois-ci, il le faisait silencieusement). Ignorer la personne concernée est extrêmement discourtois.

L'adolescent poussa alors une exclamation innocente, tel un enfant qui venait de comprendre quelque chose d'ardu.

- Je vois ! fit-il avec entrain en reportant son attention sur le visage pâle de Gokudera. Seul le concerné peut y répondre correctement ! Vous n'êtes pas un guide exceptionnel pour rien, Reborn.

Puis, il s'approcha du Gardien jusqu'à frôler celui-ci, son visage légèrement redressé afin de croiser les yeux du jeune homme.

- Alors ? interrogea doucement Tsuna en attendant patiemment sa réponse. Est-ce cela avoir des tripes ? Cacher sa douleur et attaquer un autre homme ?

- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler Gokudera en jetant son instinct aux oubliettes pour se pencher et regarder avec un air agressif le jeune. Je n'ai attaqué personne !

Pour l'instant.  
Le Gardien de la Decimo effleura brièvement les poches contenant sa dynamite et arqua un sourcil étonné lorsqu'un mouvement se fit dans le périmètre. Reborn venait de s'avancer d'un pas et le regardait avec réprobation. Comme s'il le prévenait.

Ah oui, l'assassin avait présenté le jeune comme son protégé. Et Hayato ne voulait guère se retrouver face à ce dernier s'il venait à blesser le garçon. Gokudera desserra alors ses doigts et soupira légèrement, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait tendu tous ses muscles en croisant le regard de Reborn. Cependant, ses actions n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

- Tu souffres, pointa Tsuna en levant calmement une main dans les airs pour la poser avec une infinie douceur sur le torse du jeune homme, ses doigts effleurant brièvement les pansements qui étaient cachés sous sa chemise écarlate.

- Gokudera-sshi, murmura alors la voix triste de la Vache Stupide. Tu as donc été touché... Tu m'avais pourtant juré que mon attaque ne t'avait rien fait...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vers le Bovino en ignorant le châtain. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse ! Alors, comment ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ça ?

Les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de Lambo augmentèrent en intensité et des étincelles commencèrent à jaillir de son anneau pendant qu'un filet de morve coulait lentement de son nez.

- Eh bien, murmura Fon en bondissant prestement en arrière pour ne pas se retrouver dans la zone dangereuse. Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Colonello et Reborn en firent de même pendant que Gokudera portait vivement une main à sa ceinture pour en sortir ses dynamites, prêt à les lancer à la tête de la Vache Stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Imbécile, persifla Hayato en allumant prestement la mèche d'une de ses dynamites. Ne vois-tu pas que je pète la forme ?

Les sanglots du jeune Italien diminuèrent progressivement et il renifla bruyamment tout en regardant avec espoir le visage enragé de Gokudera.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Lambo avec une voix enfantine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ouvrit sa bouche pour lui admonester qu'il était en pleine forme tout en lui enfonçant son bâton de dynamite dans un endroit où le soleil ne brillait jamais lorsque le châtain l'interrompit. Une nouvelle fois.  
« _Cela commence à bien faire..._ » songea le gardien en éteignant la mèche avec un grognement agacé.

- Je vois, déclara pendant ce temps Tsuna alors que ses yeux bruns s'éclaircissaient jusqu'à prendre une couleur orangée qui fit tiquer Gokudera.

Il connaissait cette teinte, similaire au coucher du soleil. Après tout, il la voyait chaque fois que la Vongola Decimo, sa dirigeante et meilleure amie, employait ses flammes de la dernière volonté.

Les lèvres du châtain s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et toutes les personnes présentes haussèrent leurs sourcils de surprise lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Le visage auparavant enfantin du jeune inconnu arborait désormais une telle expression de félicité et de sagesse que tous en restèrent sans mots.

- Je vois, répéta doucement Tsuna en reposant sa main droite sur les côtes blessées du Gardien. En cachant ta douleur, tu empêches que les autres soient blessés... Et tu as attaqué cet enfant pour l'empêcher de souffrir comme toi...

Gokudera fronça ses sourcils et voulut protester (une nouvelle fois) mais referma rapidement sa bouche lorsqu'il croisa les yeux désormais incandescents du châtain. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et le jeune homme sentit clairement une chaleur inhumaine s'échapper des doigts du garçon qui étaient plaqués contre sa poitrine blessée.

- Tu es un homme bon, conclut doucement ce dernier en hochant lentement sa tête et en reculant d'un pas. Je m'excuse.

Hayato cilla sans comprendre et leva à son tour une main pour la déposer sur son torse. La douleur sourde qui l'avait accompagné depuis sa mission avec Lambo s'était dissoute jusqu'à disparaître et le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils. Comment ?

Comment ce Tsuna avait-il su le guérir sans utiliser de flammes ?  
À moins qu'il ne l'ait fait discrètement... Cependant, Gokudera avait confiance en ses capacités d'observation. Et il était certain que ce gamin aux cheveux châtains n'avait pas de flammes du Soleil. Dans ce cas... Comment ?

Laissant de côté le jeune aux cheveux gris qui semblait être plongé dans ses pensées, Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn et lui fit un large sourire.

- J'ai reconnu mes erreurs et me suis excusé, dit-il avec des yeux bruns brillants de bonheur.

L'assassin se contenta de soupirer et frappa doucement de son poing l'arrière de la tête du jeune.

- Tu as pris trop de temps, le rabroua-t-il.

- Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promit Tsuna en cessant de sourire et en hochant sérieusement sa tête.

Ses yeux orangés se posèrent sur le visage souriant d'un jeune homme qui était assis sur les marches du hall d'entrée.

- Vous voici enfin, Tsunayoshi-kami-sama, murmura ce dernier en se levant élégamment.

Le châtain se contenta de durcir son regard et se plaça lentement entre Reborn et le jeune homme inconnu.

* * *

**Alors, le prochain chapitre sera publié... je ne sais quand. Tout dépend de mon temps libre et de l'inspiration ^^"**

**Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça aide énormément.**

**Ah, et pour la traduction du titre : L'erreur du dieu.**


End file.
